powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spy Megaforce
The movie begins mentioning the story of five Mystical Ranger Keys that exist since immemorial times and can grant unlimited power to whoever possesses them. Immediately the scene changes to the interior of a black Galleon, where Malware and a strange blue guy talks about conquering Earth thanks to the Mystical Ranger Keys, with the first addressing to five boys and girls. Meanwhile at the SMC the Spy Ops Rangers hassle their Battle Roids to do various things for them. Suddenly, a Sub-Energy tank is under fire from a black Legacy Galleon, which fires on the civilian populace and the Spy Ops Rangers. From the ship come the new leaders of the Harsh Kingdom, Gerrok and Redhorn. Accompanying them, to the Spy Ops Rangers shock, is their predecessors, the Power Rangers MegaForce. Troy leads his team in attacking the core Spy Ops Rangers, while Mikey and Stagger attempt to stop the black Galleon with BugMax Megazord. However, Mikey and Stagger are knocked down by the Galleon's overwhelming firepower. During the fight, Zador arrives in Anchor Megazord, confused as to why the two Power Rangers teams are fighting, but Troy tells Zador to hand over their keys. The MegaForce Rangers change into the Space and the Time Force Rangers . The Spy Ops Rangers then go into Powered Custom mode to fight the MegaForce Rangers. Malware then appears, finding the Red Mystical Ranger Key, but they go haywire, opening up a large portal, sucking in all six of the MegaForce Rangers, Yvonne, Stagger, and Gorriack, leaving only Henry, Robert, Cheedor , and Rabbix. Navi then arrives wondering where the MegaForce Rangers went, but the Spy Ops Rangers capture her. In awe at the power of the keys, Malware retreats back to the black Galleon. Henry and Cheedor voice their anger at the MegaForce Rangers to Navi, who doesn't know exactly why the MegaForce Rangers attacked. Henry asks about the Mystical Keys, and Navi explains that they grant the most massive power in the universe to those that can collect all five of them. Believing that if they find the keys that they'll find Yvonne, Tommy Maxwell interrupts them with the delivery of a scroll. In 1775 Japan, Stagger and Yvonne find themselves lost and out of place. Fretting about what to do, the two run into Zador dressed as the Japanese legendary thief Nezumi Kozo (Rat Boy) . Zador tells the two that he had been trying to contact the other five without success. Having no way of electronically contacting the future, Stagger gets the idea to write a letter, and Zador knows of a clan that would hold it. That group is the Shiba Clan, represented by the Samurai Rangers' former leader Lauren Shiba. She delivers the scroll to the Spy Ops Rangers, which was written by Yvonne. On board the black Galleon, Gerrok wishes to simply destroy the Earth instead of attempting to conquer it. Malware suggests to use the power of the Mystical Keys to engulf Earth in Sub Dimension, thus fulfilling both their ambitions. Mikey researches and concludes that each of the MegaForce Rangers and the missing Battle Roids were flung with the keys throughout time, but the SMC has no time machines of their own. Navi explains that Anchor Megazord has time traveling capabilities due to it being forged from the Greater Power of the Time Force Rangers. Mikey copies the Zord's data into their Megazords, but warns them that they'll only have 45 minutes to commence the rescue and that it would take alot of Sub-Energy. Robert in Frog Zord travels to 1552 in the Mediterranean, where he encounters Gia and Noah with Redhorn. Though they find the Blue Mystical Ranger Key, Robert takes it and starts fighting the two MegaForce Rangers. Back in 1775 Japan , Zador, Yvonne and Stagger run into Jealous, who has with him the Yellow Mystical Key. Zador starts wrestling with Jealous over the key. In 1805 England, Emma and Jake, dressed as English royalty, sneak into a mansion to take the Green Mystical Key, but are nearly killed by booby traps. They are saved by Mikey , dressed as one of the Musketeers. In the Cretaceous Period, a Loogies Commander finds the Red Mystical Key with Gorriack watching, but he is chased away by a dinosaur, only to be rescued by Rabbix. In 2005 Reefside, Henry finds Troy playing an arcade game at Hayley’s Cyberspace and points his blaster at him. Despite Troy suggesting Henry to make a challenge at the game, the two begin to fight outside. Robert continues fighting Gia and Noah when Redhorn gets impatient and tries to finish Robert off, only to be betrayed by the two guys. Henry continues fighting Troy and demands an explanation. Troy says that after the Harshers destroyed the Galleon, the core MegaForce Rangers took a gamble by pretending to surrender to the Harshers, attacking their allies and then stealing the Mystical Keys. Henry realizes that it was why the MegaForce Rangers attacked them and Troy thanks them, but asks him to allow the MegaForce Rangers to handle the Harshers. Henry tells Troy that he cooked up the plan simply because they didn't want to put the Spy Ops Rangers in danger, assuring Troy that they would defend the Earth no matter the threat. Mikey , Emma, and Jake arrive back in the present with the Green Key, but are intercepted by Gerrok. Troy and Henry return to the SMC, with Jake, Emma, and Mikey stating that Gerrok stole their key. Of concern is the fact that Yvonne's group hadn't returned, and Troy and Henry head back in time to rescue them. In 1775 Japan , the town is under fire from Malware's MegaBorg Epsilon, while Yvonne and Zador fight off waves of Alpha Loogies and Neo Bots. Malware is then intercepted by Red Cheetah Battlezord riding Thunder Lion Zord piloted by Troy. Troy finds Gorriack and holds off the waves of Neo Bots by changing into Red Samurai Ranger. However, Rabbix runs out of Sub-Energy, and Troy has a conflict with Gorriack over their priorities. Cheedor gets the idea to use their internal Sub-Energy reserves to get home. Malware fires on the Megazords, but they all transport back to the present. As the Spy Ops Rangers congratulate the Battle Roids for making it, the main 3 explode and begin to shut down. The following day, the Battle Roids are restored, but they are nothing more than basic programs. Mikey explains that the vaccine program gave the Battle Roids sentience, but Malware's attacks mid-transport damaged the programs. The MegaForce Rangers silently observe the distraught Spy Ops Rangers and resolve to get back the Mystical Keys. On the black Galleon, Malware activates the Mystical Keys' power. Both the MegaForce Rangers and the Spy Ops Rangers head out to face their foes. The black Galleon then comes under fire from the original Legacy Galleon that Navi had retrieved from the past. While the two ships battle, the two teams unite and transform. They fight through waves of enemies, but are intercepted by a Doly copy as well as avatars of Rolly Joger and Destructo. Troy, Noah, and Gia take on Rolly Joger and change into Turbo Rangers to defeat the privateer. Jake, Zador, and Emma take on Destructo and change into the Thunder Rangers and Green Samurai Ranger (NS) to best him. Robert, Yvonne, Stagger and Mikey take down Doly. Henry and Troy take on Redhorn but they struggle. However, Redhorn is shot at by the leader of the 22nd Power Rangers team, Red Dino Charge Ranger of the Power Rangers Dino Charge. Red Dino Charge Ranger , later joined by his team, takes down Redhorn and a army of Loogies Commander. Henry contacts the base to launch the Battle Roids despite them still not working. They form Spy Ops Megazord and BugMax Megazord to stop Malware and Doly's MegaBorgs. On the ground, the MegaForce Rangers continue to struggle against Gerrok. The six do a all-Red change then finish Gerrok with the Legacy Galleon Blaster. Malware blasts Spy Ops Megazord and BugMax Megazord, with the main three pleading with their Battle Roids to move. Though Commander Kearns tells them to leave the Megazord, the Spy Ops Rangers refuse to abandon their Battle Roids. The Spy Ops Rangers determination results in a massive wave of Sub-Energy flowing into the Battle Roids, restoring the Battle Roids' programming. With a second wind, Spy Ops Megazord fights back against Malware. Thunder Lion Zord launches and forms Thunder Spy Megazord with Yvonne and Robert. Just then, the Mystical Keys glow and change into the Battle Roid Keys. Troy realizes that the Spy Ops Rangers Greater Power was the bond with their Battle Roids. Activating the keys, a set of Megazord keys emerges from Legacy Megazord and is handed to each of the robots. The robots change into various past Megazord and takes out MegaBorg Zeta and defeating Gerrok. Henry destroys the black Galleon with Red Cheetah Battlezord. After the battle, the MegaForce Rangers give back all the keys, and Troy apologizes to the Spy Ops Rangers for the trouble they caused. He also states that they make a fine 21st Power Rangers team. The movie ends with the rangers dancing to the ending theme with some scenes of the MegaForce Rangers hanging out at the Spy Ops Rangers' base. It finally ends with the Battle Roids asking what was it like when they were lifeless robots. Henry jokes that it was better that way. Category:Crossovers Category:Patrick.cesare